Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 3
by Korro
Summary: Sorry it's been awhile; been very busy lately. The Secret Guild and Fairy Tail Guild finally get to meet; The Secret Guild brings Fairy Tail a little present. We also get to find out who this secret guild truly is.


Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc: Chapter 3

Erza has just been defeated; as she lays on the grounds of the once standing Pine Branch Village. Korro stands above her unconscious body; he looks as though he is lost in thought. A girl about her early teens, short black hair and average height for a girl her age, says; "Sir, are you ready to head out?" Korro looks back and says, "Yeah, let's go. I'll carry Erza back to Fairy Tail." Korro picks her up and carriers her over his shoulder as his guild starts the long walk back to Magnolia Town.

Nighttime is fast approaching; and everyone at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall is about ready to head out and go back to their own places for the night. Makarov talking to Mirajane, "I wonder where Erza is. It's been a couple hours since she left." Mirajane responds, "Maybe the job took longer than expected and had to stay in Pine Branch for the night." "Maybe you're right" Makarov said with some uncertainty. All of a sudden the door opens; everyone looks at the door and see that Gray, Gajeel, and Panther lily are back from Clover Town already. Lucy asks, "Hey I thought you weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow?" "Yeah, we thought so to. However, we didn't take in to account how incredibly weak that cult was" Gray said with an annoyed look on his face. He then proceeds to, "Hey where's Erza at?" "She's on a mission to Pine Branch Village; apparently there was a dark guild that needed to be taken care of" said Mirajane. "Aww man I wish I went on that instead" said Gajeel. Panther lily jumps in the conversation and says, "You do have a point Gajeel; it would have been more of a challenge then that cult was." Gajeel looks around the guild hall then looks at Gray, "Hey Gray, you notice that Juvia isn't all over you already." "You're right; that's kind of odd" as Gray looked around cautiously. Lisanna looks around and says, "Where is she anyways?" All of a sudden, Juvia bursts through the doors out of breath and showing fear on her face. She yells, "Everyone come outside quick! Erza is in trouble!"

As everyone in the guild hall rushes outside to see what Juvia is upset about? Everyone is outside the guild hall and see 8 figures; 6 males and 2 females. 1 male is carrying Erza over his back as she lays there unconscious and badly injured. Everyone looks at them in shock and in anger; you can hear everyone whisper amongst themselves wondering what they are witnessing. As the 8 figures stop about 10 yards away from the guild hall entrance Korro says, "I believe this is yours." As he finishes that statement he throws Erza onto the ground and she lands in front of the crowd. Natsu looks up and yells, "YOU BASTARD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" As he charges towards Korro; Natsu uses Fire Dragon Punch. Korro summons Energy Arm; his right arm was covered in the bright, red light. He punches the ground with that arm; the light from his arm all of a sudden transfers from his arm and into the ground. Natsu in confusion says, "What the…" all of a sudden the light comes bursting from the ground, hits Natsu from behind, and sends him flying into the nearest building. Lucy stares in confusion and says, "What just happened?" All of a sudden Gray goes charging towards Korro and yells, "I got him! Ice Make…Hammer!" As Gray is about to hit Korro; someone in the 8 guild team yells, "Ice Make…Ice Wall!" All of a sudden a giant ice wall appears in front of Gray and blocks his Ice Hammer. He yells in confusion "WHAT!?" Korro with a smirk on his face, "May we introduce ourselves now?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Korro, I am the leader of this guild." "A guild…there's only 8 people. Where are the rest?" Makarov said questioningly. "This all of them" he said, "There are only 8 people. No more and no less." Makarov in his head, "Who are these guys? That Korro took out Natsu without even laying a finger on him and that one guy conjured up an ice wall in just seconds to stop Gray from hitting Korro." "Alright" said Makarov, "If you are a guild, what is your guild's name and what alliance are you part of? I assume you're part of the Balam Alliance and it's pretty obvious you all are dark mages." Korro begins to laugh softly then the noise of the laughing becomes more maniacal and way louder. "Listen here old man; we wouldn't be caught dead in that pathetic alliance. That's even an insult for us to be associated with those losers who think they know Zeref." Korro and the other 7 start to slowly raise the back of their right hand; soon a weird marking appears. It is shaped like an X with two spears, some circles, and a couple of straight lines. "Do you want to know who are guild is? Well I guess we can't keep it hidden much longer. Back when all of us were just children; a man visited us and gave us these markings. Soon we gain the powers we have today; the man trained us and told us to find one another. Then one day he disappeared and all 8 of us found one another to form this secret guild. That man was none other than Zeref and we are Zeref's Curse Guild!"

Everyone in the crowd stares in shock at what Korro just said. Lucy says stutteringly, "You…met…Zeref." "That's right" said Korro. "Thanks to Lord Zeref, we have these great powers that haven't been used in over 400 years." "But…that's impossible…Zeref is supposed to be dead. Who gave you that kind of power?" stuttered Makarov. "If Zeref truly gave all of you these powers then where is he?" asked Lucy. "Unfortunately, he disappeared a couple years ago. We know where he is at, but he told us not to get him; we wait for him to come back. Any who we must be off now. Tomorrow will be an interesting day; not just for your guild, but for everyone." "Wait come back here!" yelled Makarov. "Sorry Makarov we must go…it's getting late. Oh, I almost forgot when Erza wakes up tell her not to fight anyone else but me." As soon as Korro said this he and his guild members disappeared into the night.

As Wendy used her healing powers on Erza Makarov stood off to the side with a concerned look on his face. He thought back to what Korro had said, "We are Zeref's Curse Guild…Our powers were given to us by Lord Zeref himself." Makarov thought, "Zeref's Curse Guild. So the legends are true." Wendy was close to healing Erza's injuries; Gray asked, "So how is she?" "She'll be fine, but she'll need a full days rest." Wendy said thankfully. Lucy looked at Makarov and asked, "Who were those people? They were crazy strong." "Yeah" said Natsu, "that attack of his came out of the ground and slammed me into that building." Gray was thinking about that Ice Wall he encountered, "Who was that?" Makarov responded, "Hundreds of years ago when Zeref was still alive; there were a group of people he chose as his followers. They all had marks that were the symbols of Zeref back then. They all had immense power and were impossible to defeat. The powers of that leader Korro, was the same power of the first leader hundreds of years ago. However, that man has been dead for years." "Hold on" interrupted Natsu, "I thought they said Zeref gave them those powers. He's been dead for hundreds of years." "I'm getting to that, will you let me finish!" yelled Makarov. "Anyways, that guild has not been seen for hundreds of years. Everyone thought that they dispersed after Zeref died off. However, it appears they've been hiding in the shadows all this time. Answering Natsu's question I'm not sure who gave them those powers; that is still a mystery to me. That power of his has been almost extinct for over 300 years." Makarov all of a sudden had a shocked look on his face, he saw Erza waking up. Erza asked, "Where am I?" "You're back in the Guild Hall." said Wendy. "Don't move too much, you need to rest." said Carla.

"So Erza, what happened?" asked Mirajane. "I got to the town and it was in complete ruins. All of a sudden 8 people jumped out of nowhere and this one guy named Korro fought me. He didn't attack me for 2 minutes; then all of a sudden in just 40 seconds he defeated me." "I'll tell you what happened here tomorrow, right now you need some rest." said Makarov. "For some reason that Korro guy knows me. Not like hearing me from other people, he knew me personally. I don't seem to remember him."

It was about high noon the following day and everyone was on high alert at the guild hall. All of a sudden they here two explosions coming from the other side of Magnolia Town almost everyone from Fairy Tail rushes out into the town to confront Zeref's Curse Guild; meanwhile, on the hillside next to Magnolia Town seven of the eight members from Zeref's Curse Guild go charging down the hill into Magnolia Town. Korro is the only one to stay behind; as he stares at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall from the top of the hill he says, "Finally, Step 3 has begun; let's see how you fare against the other seven members Fairy Tail."


End file.
